


Dongkyuu

by PhantomL



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Haikyuu!!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bananas, Furry, HE, M/M, akaashi is saltaay, dong, expand dong - Freeform, has no style, he has no grace, mettaton is just there, this kong is fukurodani's ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donkey's quest for his banana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dongkyuu

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

Donkey kong looked through the window of the gym. The gym of Fukurodani high school. Where was his beautitful banan, he had lost it when trying to expand dong. while the young monkey looked for his beloved banan, he saw something else he wouldn't mind eating. 

HEY HEY HEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY

boomed a loud voice. Donkey Kong glanced to see where that beautoful, booming voice came from. it had errupted from a young man with a strong as fuck eyebrows game and spikey grey and black hair. His slightky bulging eyes also appeared to this monkey.

HE

has no style

HE

has no grace

this kong is fukurodani's ace.

a kong like himself. DK couldn't resists, he burst through the window of the gym rambo style. the boy looked over.

hey

hEY

HEYYYY

he yelled again. Donkey's eyes went kira kira as he stared at this beautiful specimen who was making his way towards him.

Hey sexy u got kik ;)

Donkey kong felt his dong EXPAND as these words were said to him

they don't call me dong for nothing

and they don't call me bokuto for nothing either sexy

bokuto then waggled his sexy eyebrows. By this point nearly everyone else had gone, except some guy in the wrong uniform with emo hair and some other pouty guy who was giving him evils.

OHO HO? 

the emo guy said, interested at what was going to occur, bokuto then proceeded to kiss the monkey, he had acted on impulse but damn it was good

OHO HOOOOOOO?

the emo guy repeated before pakouring out of the gym to leave the volleyball ace and his new found husbando to do what they had to do. the moody pretty guy was still there tho, murder in his eyes. this monkey didn't care as the salty motherfucker mouthed 'get the fuck off my funkiging boyfriiiiiennddd' who said he was his boyfriend anyway, bokuto was clearly into hiiiim, not his pretty ass face. 

Donkey kong proceeded to sing the following words

i'd shower u with coconut cream pies

Donkey Kong's hairy dong expanded further, and bokuto knew what he wanted he didn't need any more words. the volleyball player removed his shorts to reveal his own dong which had expanded. donkey kong made excited noises and proceeded to shove his dong into bokuto's sweet void.bokuto let out moans as the huge dong penetrated him. it was a mircale how it fit but it did. donkey kong thrusted his collosal dong in and out of bokuto's bum while letting out excited noises and pounding his chest. the pretty moody guy watched in horror was he saw bokuto jizz from having donkey kong dong inside him. however, then he heard a voice

HEY DARRRRLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

the pretty guy turned to see the worlds most fucking sexy robot giving him bedroom eye (because he only has one eye you can see cus of dat emo hair). the fabulous robot then proceeded to pose like joseph joestar in front of the pretty setter. he liked what he saw.

WHO NEEDS DONG WHEN YOU HAVE LEGS LIKE THESE

he said while kicking his leggies in the air, akaashi's tiddly ho went BOOM, and he then had to reveal his trouser snake to the sexy robot. mettaton then dramatically shoved his left leggie up akaashi akassy, the moment the robotic leg entered his booty his shlong couldn't handle it and he ejaculated salty milk all over the gym floor. fuck that was the shit he ordered

 good shit go౦ԁ sHit thats some good shit right there if i do sayso myself

bokuto was also done, donkey kong had finished expanding dong inside the volleyball player, leaving him a hot horny mess on the gym floor. Mettaton pointed to the monkey like he was jotaro kujo (YARE YARE DAZE)

DAAAAARRRRRLLLLLIIIIING WRITE AN ESSAY ABOUT ME SEXY

donkey kong then pulled a notepad from his ass and wrote down a few words

shiny metal DONG

mettaton smiled and nodded improvingly

niceu you get a gold star

the sexy robot then vanished back to wherever the fuck he came from, akaashi following his new found lover

bokuto then looked at donkey kong, everyone else had been scared off or had left, it was just the two of them, the volleyball ace kissed his lover. 

he could expand dong in him any time  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this exists, but here it is


End file.
